Chantilly
by kuroditto
Summary: - Não sou ero. Só tive uma idéia muito melhor de como saborear chantilly.


_Naruto não me pertence, vocês sabem. Se me pertencesse, o Naru-chan já teria casado com o Sasuke '-'_

Fic abaixo \/  
****

Chantilly

Eram em torno de dez da manhã e o Uchiha tomava café tranquilamente na cozinha. A casa estava silenciosa, mas não por muito tempo. O moreno sabia que assim que o loirinho acordasse, a casa se tornaria tão barulhenta como sempre (N/A: Barulho... SasuNaru... Sacaram? Ham, ham?). O moreno sorriu com tal pensamento.

Fazia cerca de seis meses que ambos estavam morando juntos e Sasuke tinha de admitir que jamais estivera tão feliz. Foi necessária uma separação longa e dolorosa para que este percebesse o quanto ama e necessitava do loirinho ao seu lado. Prometera a si mesmo que nunca mais cogitaria a mínima possibilidade de separar-se do loiro novamente.

Ouviu alguns passos no corredor e virou-se para olhar, embora já soubesse quem seria. Naruto estava parado, esfregando os olhos de sono. Vestia apenas uma cueca boxer branca, meio transparente. O Uchiha mordeu o lábio inferior e desviou os olhos. Era necessário muito autocontrole para que ele não pulasse em cima do loiro.

- Oha-hayou, Sasuke-chan – cumprimentou o loiro, bocejando.

- Ohayou, Naruto – respondeu o moreno, inclinando o rosto para cima.

O loirinho se aproximou de Sasuke e deu-lhe um selinho. Em seguida, foi em direção a geladeira.

- O que é que você está procurando dessa vez?

- Um minuto, Sasuke. Anh... Não ta aqui... Nem aqu... ACHEI! ACHEI! YATTA! – gritou o loiro, pulando e comemorando.

O moreno olhou curioso para a lata que Naruto segurava. _"Chantilly" _estava escrito. Foi questão de segundos para que as fantasias mais diversas e sórdidas passassem pela mente do Uchiha. Ele chacoalhou a cabeço, meio irritado. Às vezes sentia-se como um ninfomaníaco. (N/A: Aiaiai uiui XD)

- Você acaba de acordar e já vai comer doces! Como você agüenta isso?!? – perguntou o moreno, num tom de voz entre divertido e aborrecido.

O loiro olhou para ele e piscou.

- Ora, no final das contas você também gosta 'ttebayo! – respondeu o loirinho, indo em direção aos armários e pegando um prato pequeno e uma colher.

O Uzumaki parecia uma criança comendo. Seu rosto estava todo sujo em vários lugares, mas ele não se dava ao trabalho de limpar. E então, um pouco de chantilly escorreu para seu peito.

- Oi, Sasuke. Me empresta um pedaço de guardanapo, onegai?

Foi o suficiente. Antes que o moreno pudesse fazer qualquer outra coisa, seu nariz começou a sangrar. O moreno tentou estancar o sangramento com a mão, mas foi inútil.  
- Droga! – exclamou o Uchiha, levantado-se rapidamente da mesa e indo em direção ao corredor.

- Sasu-chan! Ta tudo bem? Por que seu nariz ta sangrando 'ttebayo?

O moreno apenas acenou com a mão e foi para o banheiro. Chegando lá, foi direto para a pia.

- Droga, maldição! É sempre igual! Ele fica lá... Comendo doces... Chantilly... E se lambuzando, maldito dobe!

Terminou de lavar o nariz e as mãos, ainda resmungando. Quando se virou para a porta, encontrou o Uzumaki parado, olhando preocupado para ele.

- Oi, Sasu-chan. O que aconteceu 'ttebayo? – perguntou o loiro, entrando no banheiro também.

O moreno mirou-o por alguns segundos, antes de responder.

- Você jura que não sabe?

- Ah... Seu nariz sempre sangra antes de... Bem... – o loiro corou e olhou para baixo.

O Uchiha deu uma gargalhada alta e se aproximou do loiro. Passou as mãos pela cintura do garoto e o encostou na parede.

- Você, Uzumaki Naruto... Vive comendo doces _sugestivos_ e não anda de camiseta. Fica dando um de inocente e me provocando... Isso me deixa _louco_! – o moreno sussurrou as últimas palavras com a voz abafada, no ouvido do loiro. E esfregou-se de maneira que o garoto percebesse sua excitação. Este se arrepiou e deu uma risadinha.

- Você é ero demais, Sasu-chan! Qualquer coisa que eu faça já te deixa excitado 'ttebayo!

Sasuke deu uma risada fraca e tomou os lábios do loiro num beijo ardente e selvagem. Naruto retribuiu o beijo, enrolando os braços em volta do pescoço do Uchiha, de modo que o trouxesse mais pra perto. Foram obrigados a parar para poderem respirar.

- Eu poderia _possuir _você aqui mesmo, mas tenho uma idéia melhor – o moreno se afastou alguns centímetros do loirinho, mirando seus olhos.

- Uma idéia melhor do que _me_ possuir? – perguntou o Uzumaki num tom de voz descrente.

Sasuke, num único movimento, colocou Naruto em suas costas.

- Sasu-chan, o que tá fazendo 'ttebayo? Por que me colocou nas costas? – o loiro tinha um tom de voz curioso.

O Uchiha nada respondeu. Apenas saiu do banheiro com o garoto nas costas, e foi em direção a cozinha.

Ao chegarem lá, o moreno foi em direção a lata de chantilly e pegou-a.

- Eeeroo! – murmurou o loiro brincando no ouvindo de Sasuke.

- Não sou ero. Só tive uma idéia muito melhor de como saborear chantilly. – o moreno riu maliciosamente e foi caminhando, com o loiro ainda nas costas, em direção ao quarto deles.

Pararam em frente a porta e antes que o Uchiha a abrisse, Naruto murmurou no ouvido dele.

- Nee, Sasu-chan. Sabe o quanto eu amo você?

O moreno apenas abriu a porta do quarto, sem responder o loiro. O quarto era grande e a cama de casal localizava-se no centro. Se olhasse em volta, era possível encontrar algumas roupas do Naruto jogadas e espalhadas pelo quarto. Sasuke se aproximou da cama e o deitou loirinho nela.

- Não mais do que _eu_ amo você. – murmurou o moreno, antes de se deitar por cima do loiro.

_Primeira fic, não ficou tão ruim '-'_

Reviews, onegai? ^_^

SasuNaru, com leve (?) insinuação de lemon.


End file.
